Kingdom Hearts fanfiction Talk Show
by willam and jack and jake
Summary: It is a story about a talk show by me with Xion and the creator of Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

Willam: I own Kingdom Hearts

Jack: Willam does not own Kingdom Hearts!

Jake: Ya he doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!

Willam: Yes I do!

Jack and Jack: No you don't!

Willam: OK I don't.

Title: Talk show with guests from Kingdom Hearts

By Willam

Hello I am William and this is my talk show where I talk to random characters from different books, TV shows, and Games. Today my guests are Xion from Kingdom Hearts and the director of the game Tetsuya Nomura. I brought back Xion from the dead.

Me: So how are you feeling Xion and Tetsuya Nomura

Xion: ….

Tetsuya Nomura: Just fine thank you.

(Xion is glaring at Tetsuya Nomura)

Me: hello? Why are you looking at Mr. Nomura like that?

Xion:…HE KILLED ME THEN ERASESD ME FROM EVERYONES MEMORIES!

Tetsuya Nomura: No I didn't wasn't that Roxas that killed you?

Xion: yes but you made it happen that way.

Me: but what about when you told Roxas that you were happy that he was the one who killed you

Xion; I was happy that he was the one who killed me but it was stupid Mr. Nomura what made it have to be that way.

Tetsuya Nomura: I had to make the story interesting or my fans would lose interest.

(Xion gives Tetsuya Nomura a murderous look)

Me: ok things are getting a little intense here.

(Looks at both Xion and Tetsuya Nomura)

(Suddenly Xion pulls out her key bade and attacks Tetsuya Nomura yelling you killed me now I am going to kill you)

Me: security come in here and break them up!

(Security come and pulls them apart)

Me: That it for the show

**Please read and review and please be nice, but only for five story then you can say any thing you want.**


	2. Please read this

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

willam and jack and jake


	3. Author's Note

Hello to my few reviewers this is a note to you all

I am planning to rewrite this story


End file.
